Supernannya/Pokemon AU
Supernannya/Pokemon AU is a fanfiction series created by Japanlover86. Fanfics * Trouble in Little Sinnoh * Sun of Team Yokai, Characters Sophie's Pokemon *Miyamoto the Samurott: The toughest of Sophie's Pokemon and the leader. He is a gallant fighting expert and is also a wise mentor to the other Pokemon. He has a rivalry with Hinomaru the Espeon. He wears a kimono. *Kirby the Ditto: A slightly devious prankster who can be quite a copycat. He is passionate of his ability to transform into what he sees. He sometimes uses it for many purposes, such as tricking people and Pokemon alike. He is the only Pokemon in Sophie's team not to wear any clothes. *Bubbles the Marill: A cheerful Pokemon who is the youngest in Sophie's Pokemon team. She is curious and somewhat of a crybaby when things don't go her way, but is otherwise happy-go-lucky. She also loves swimming and surfing and is girly. She wears a pair of teal goggles. *Camo the Skrelp: A tomboyish, patriotic creature who has a ninja-like demeanor. She plans to evolve into Dragalge once she feels powerful enough to do so, but Miyamoto suggests that it'll take weeks to reach her evolution, in which she quietly accepts. She rarely speaks. She wears a navy blue scarf. *Ahab the Pelipper: A careless Pelipper who dreams of being a delivery Pokemon. He enjoys stories of pirates, ships, and deep sea diving. He wears a ship captain's hat. *Sophie Jr. the Buizel: A Buizel who often mistakes her trainer for her mother, given that her mother died shortly after her birth. She sometimes doesn't know what is going on and is generally clueless. On the other hand, she's a good sport and is kind. She wears a blue polo shirt. Reicheru's Pokemon * Hinomaru the Espeon: A passive-aggressive male Espeon, his human form is a Japanese man in a IJA uniform with lilac hair with dark purple streaks that covers the red jewel on his forehead, he has his forked tail wrapped around his waist to blend in, the human form in 5'4 in height and weighs around 123 lbs, which is very sensitive if pulled, he is in a rivalry with Sophie's Samurott named Miyamoto, he gets angry when mistaken for a girl, Sophie commented he sounds similar to Chucky from Child's Play with Terminator-Japanese soldier-like speaking manner, he is the eldest out of 9 brothers, nicknamed Hinomaru after Japan's flag, which is described as a Rising Sun. * Youko the Vulpix: Second in command, A male Vulpix, his human form is a boy aged 17-19, he wears red tinted sunglasses, red leather, and boots, he has six tails. * Flames the Reshiram: The only female member of the team, her human form is a white haired woman dressed in a white swimsuit-like outfit with flame like decals with white boots, She is Hinomaru's love interest, whom she nicknames "Hino-chan" * Kyo the Growlithe * Rukoshi the Meowstic * Tetsuo the Delphox. Gemma's Pokemon *Rita the Arbok *Fiona the Vulpix Igor's Pokémon *Yuki the Delphox *Boxer the Hitmonchan *Sonic the Jolteon *Staller the Shuckle Trivia Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86